runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Imp
Voor het artikel over de Imp die gevangen wordt met de Hunter skill, zie Imp (Hunter). Imps zijn een van de kleinste en zwakste wezens in RuneScape. Ze worden door veel spelers vaak gezien als een "baby demon" omdat te lijken op een een miniatuur lesser/greater demon. Ze spelen de hoofdrol in de Imp Catcher quest, opgeroepen door Wizard Grayzag om vier verschillende kleuren beads te verbergen, die allemaal teruggevonden moeten worden voor die quest. Ook al lijken ze op een miniatuur demon, ze zijn niet vatbaar voor de krachten van Silverlight en Darklight. Holy Water werkt ook niet. Een imp can zichzelf verdedigen tegen de aanval van een speler door te verdwijnen met een rookwolkje en naar een willekeurige plaats in de buurt te teleporteren. Als de speler autoretaliate heeft aan staan zal hij meteen richting de nieuwe plek van de imp rennen en doorgaan met vechten. Soms teleporteren Imps ook als ze niet worden aangevallen. Soms rent een imp ook weg als hij door een speler wordt geraakt.' J'e kan een Imp ook vangen met een Magic box. Hij zal dan 2 items naar je bank brengen. Hiervoor heb je 71 Hunter en een bead nodig als aas. De level 7 imps zijn te vinden in de God wars dungeon. Ze zijn niet aggressief naar spelers die een Zamorak voorwerp dragen. Deze imps zien er een beetje anders uit dan de normale imps. Imps zijn handig als spelers snel een Zamorak kill count willen opbouwen. Locaties * 2-3 zuid van Falador, gewoonlijk bij de stadsmuur aan de zuid poort * White Knights' Castle in Falador * 2 op de weg tussen Lumbridge en Draynor Village * 3-4 noord van Yanille * Naast de Spirit Tree Patch net west van The Rusty Anchor in Port Sarim * Een in Varrock bij de achterkant van het paleis * 5 rond de vulkaan op Karamja Island * Op de Port Sarim pier * God Wars Dungeon (level 7, magic box werkt hier niet); een paar in de centrale kamer en vier meer in de Zamorak's stronghold * Een in het noord-oost deel van de Grand Exchange * Een in het oostelijke deel van de Monastery * 2 in Edgeville * Ongeveer 4-5 in het gebied tussen de Tower of Life en de Kandarin Monastery * Verschillende andere delen van RuneScape Champions' Challenge Imps zijn een van de 'rassen' die een lesser champions in de Champions' Challenge minigame hebben. Om de imp champion te bevechten, moet de speler imps doden totdat er een een Champion scroll dropt, wat een zeldzame drop is. Veel spelers beschouwen de imp champion scroll als een van de moeilijkste champion scrolls om te vinden, omdat er geen grote groepen imps bij elkaar liggen om aan te vallen zoals bij de andere rassen die een champion scroll droppen. Ook hebben de meeste gebieden met meerdere imps veel bomen waardoor het lastig is ze snel achter elkaar aan te vallen. Als de scroll is gevonden, dan is de Imp Champion een van de makkelijkste om te verslaan, omdat deze kampioen de minste hitpoints heeft van alle champions. Drops 90% drop * Impious ashes * Imp hide Beads * Yellow bead * Red bead * White bead * Black bead Overige drops * Ashes (waardoor het er twee zijn in plaats van een) * Raw chicken * Burnt meat * Burnt bread * Bread * Bronze bar * Air talisman * Mind talisman * Flier * Potion * Cabbage * Grain * Shears * Blue/black Wizard hat * Hammer * Pot of flour * Chef's hat * Bucket * Bucket of water * Bucket of milk * Ball of wool * Bread dough * Cadava berries * Empty pot * Bronze bolts * Egg * Clay * Jug of water * Tinderbox * Cooked meat * Champion scroll (imp) (m) (extremely rare) * Oak stock (m) (rare) * Gold bar (extremely rare) Zie ook *Revenant imp *Imp Champion *Lesser demon *Greater demon *Black demon *Abyssal demon *Impling defender Weetjes *Imps hebben de mogelijkheid om naar plekken te teleporteren waar spelers niet kunnen komen (zie het plaatje links), zoals banken, eilanden en binnenin de muren van Falador. *Tijdens de 2005 Christmas event, waren er imps in en rond Varrock met rode of groene jassen en broeken, en spelers konden de imps schudden om kerstballen te krijgen voor het event. *Voor het 2008 Christmas event, konden Snow imps de spelers naar het Land van sneeuw teleporteren. *Wizard Grayzag had een black imp die naast hem vocht. *In de vroege dagen van RuneScape, waren imps gnomes in imp suits. In RuneScape Classic, leken imps op kleine versies van lesser en greater demons. *Er is een imp die rondloopt op een stoel achter Mr. Mordaut in de Surprise Exam! random event. Hij draagt een witte ronde papieren hoed. In het echt heet iemand met een witte, ronde hoed in een klaslokaal een domkop. Als je de examine bekijkt van de "Domkop" zie je de tekst "This imp is clearly the class clown." *Naast K'ril Tsutsaroth, zijn Imps de enige demonen die aanvallen met een wapen. *Nomad, uit de Soul Wars minigame maakt iedere vijf seconden de imp Zimberfizz dood. en:Imp Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Demons Categorie:Zamorakian Categorie:Deelnemers aan de God Wars Categorie:Droplists